Concrete Angel
by La Patron-Minette
Summary: Thalia Grace got odd looks. If only they knew why she dressed and acted the way she did...


Thalia closed the door as softly as she could. She winced at the loud clanking sound when it hit the doorframe. She carefully set her backpack down on the dirty floor. She took in the broken bottles on the floor. Her mother was home.

Thalia had spent the night in the park, her head on her school bag, and body sprawled on a bench. She came home to make a quick lunch before school. She crossed the littered floor to the fridge, and grabbed some stale bread and bologna. She threw together a sandwich, tossed it into a grocery bag, and turned to leave.

Only her mother was blocking the door, a half filled bottle of vodka in one hand and a butter knife in the other. She smiled her teeth yellow and her eyes glassed over. "Hello Thalia!"

Thalia tried to dart around her but was caught in a sort of hug, her mother's drunken breath burning her face. Her mother said, "You didn't come home! I thought you got knocked up or somethin!" Thalia winced. She just wanted to get out the door, only a few feet away...

Her mother released her, and she rubbed her arms where they had been caught in the hold. Suddenly, her mother slashed down with the blunt knife. Thalia cried out in pain. She threw herself against the door and stumbled into the yard, clutching the bruised and slightly cut skin.

It was no shock by then. After Jason's death, her mother became even more abusive then before. Of course, Thalia was the prime target. Little ten year old Thalia Grace was caught in a world she wanted nothing to do with.

She unzipped her bag, grasped on the way out the door, and threw on her old, unwashed jacket. It was pink and had polka dots and frills, but it would do to hide the bruise. She walked the familiar route to school robotically, her back pack slung over one shoulder and lunch held tightly in a white-knuckled fist.

All the little ten year old girls were sitting in circles on the playground, their glossy blond hair and dress perfect. They laughed at Thalia as she came through the gate, with her camping bag, plastic bag, and ratty outfit. The same one she wore the day before. Scandalous!

The little boys threw sticks and stones at her as she walked through the crowded playground, eyes averted and long, black hair covering her face. She sat down at her desk. The rest of the colorful classroom was empty, save for the teacher, who looked up as Thalia came in.

Thalia pulled out her warm-up notebook. She began writing her name and date, but stopped when she saw a shadow cross over her paper. She looked up into the face of Mrs. Greggs, her teacher. Mrs. Greggs looked down at the child's paper, but was taken aback by what was peeking out of the rolled-up jacket sleeve. Thalia hastily pulled her sleeve back down.

The bell echoed and signaled the kids to come inside and fill the classroom. This interrupted the teacher's intention to ask the girl about the bruise.

* * *

><p>Thalia's footsteps squeaked on the linneum floors. She was curious as of why she was called to the office. As she looked inside of the room, she groaned. A certain woman with glassed over eyes was waiting there.<p>

"I'm *hic!* Taking you hic! out of school *hic!* for a doctor's *hic!* appointment!" Her mother announced, hiccupping every few words. The principal looked at her mother pointedly and Thalia shook her head.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you appear unable to legally drive, especially..." He was interrupted by her mother's finger squashed against his lips.

"Shhh..." She hushed him, spittle landing on his face. His expression twisted into one of disgust as he flicked the droplets off of his cheeks.

"You are not taking this child out today!" He reached for Thalia, but her mother grabbed her arm in the same place as the bruise. Thalia screamed out for help and in pain. However, it was too late. Her mother had dragged her through the front door.

Thalia was tossed into the trunk of her mother's sport car. "Listen you little *hic!* whore, you stay quiet while I partay, got it?"

Thalia didn't have time to respond before the trunk was slammed down. She was sickened by the bumpy road. She wished that her mother would get pulled over. No such luck. Her mother hit the brakes hard, and Thalia heard a crunch when she was tossed up and landed on her hand. The car died and the door creaked open and shut.

Through the metal, Thalia could hear music and laughing. She had hope. Maybe the party was outside! She hit the top with her good hand and cried out.

She gave up after an hour.

The air was getting stiff and she was beginning to lose her breath. She felt sweat drip down her forehead. The trunk was getting smaller and smaller. Finally she let loose a cry so pained and shrill that nobody could pretend they didn't hear it.

Sure enough, she heard an object striking the lock of the trunk. It creaked open and she inhaled sweet, fresh air. The one who opened up the trunk was a boy, maybe a year or two older. He was good looking, and he held in his hands a rock of some sort. He helped her out and she couldn't help herself. She threw her arms around his neck and he held her back.

"I'm Luke."

"I'm Thalia."

"Let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

><p>Two years later, a tree stood on the crest of a hill. It was in honor of a girl with incredible bravery, a girl who wasn't really known for herself but for the magnificent tree that she became. She was:<p>

A BROKEN HEART THAT THE WORLD FORGOT.


End file.
